A remote radio unit (RRU) is a distributed network coverage mode, which places large-capacity macro cell base stations together in an attainable central equipment room, processes all baseband portions, pulls radio frequency modules in the base stations to the RRU by using optical fibers, and separately places the radio frequency modules in sites determined in network planning, thereby saving a large number of equipment rooms needed by a conventional solution.
Due to the foregoing advantages of the RRU, the RRU has been widely applied. When the RRU is mounted close to an antenna, considering a load capacity, a wind resistance, and construction costs of a mounting pole, an operator hopes that the RRU is as small in size and as light in weight as possible. Therefore, a requirement for miniaturizing the RRU persists. In the industry at an early stage, the RRU has a small output power and a low overall heat consumption, and an RRU of a specific size dissipates heat naturally, and dissipates heat of the radio frequency modules by relying on natural convection. As the output power of the RRU increases, the heat consumption of the RRU module also increases, and a requirement for heat dissipation is increasingly higher.
The RRU is securely connected to a mounting assembly, and the RRU is secured to the mounting pole close to the antenna by using the mounting assembly. The RRU uses an air cooling heat-dissipation mode, and one fan assembly is externally mounted on a single RRU device to dissipate heat of the RRU device. The fan assembly is used to dissipate heat of the single RRU, and the external fan assembly increases the size of the single RRU, which does not facilitate miniaturization development of a product.
Therefore, how to design a communications product that includes the RRU and an RRU heat-dissipation architecture to ensure the heat-dissipation of the RRU and further ensure size miniaturization of the RRU is a subject that is studied in the industry all the time.